slendermanconnectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow People
Shadow People were stated by Victor Surge in an interview to be one of the influences when creating Slender Man. Description An urban legend, phenomenon, and the influence of many works of fiction, Shadow People are exactly what they sound like; living shadows. However, there is variation in sightings on whether they are flat like shadows, three dimensional, or able to shift between the two. Tales also vary regarding whether they are able to interact with regular people, when in tales where they are, the results are typically unpleasant, as they will stalk their victims, similarly to Slender Man, and sometimes attack or attempt to abduct their victims. There have been multiple sightings of these creatures. Some argue that shadow creatures, who are often seen beside one's bed, are guardian angels of sorts, while others argue them to be evil. Some believe it depends on the shadow person. It is unknown whether they are a type of demon, type of ghost, or being all their own. Some believe them to have leaked from another dimension. No one is certain. Hat Man The Hat Man is considered to be one of the more enigmatic types of Shadow People. He is easily the most common Shadow Person to be reported, as people from all over the world have claimed that they have encountered him. Appearance He wears a wide-brimmed fedora (or another wide-brimmed hat) and is sometimes seen wearing an old business suit, cape, or trench coat. His eyes can either be solid black or red. He is sometimes reported to have facial hair, other times reported to be cleanly shaven. Sometimes he is reported to have no face at all, similarly to Slenderman. Unlike most shadow people, he is overwhelmingly described as being solid rather than a mist or a flat shadow. Behavior Those who encounter him report feelings of dread and paralysis. He appears to show curiosity towards witnesses. Some even go as far as to claim him to be the Devil. There is one story of a man who had attempted suicide waking up the hospital to see the Hat Man, who then said, "I almost had you." He seems to appear in more hostile environments and appears to take pleasure in causing terror. Some witnesses claim to feel he is feeding off of them and/or their fear, leading many to believe him to be more malicious than most other Shadow People. Other Shadow People Commonly seen ones are listed below. *'Humanoid Shadow People' are the usual form seen, usually attributed as male. *'The Hooded Figure' is often described as a monk due to the black cloak they seem to be wearing. Those who encounter this type of Shadow Person report feeling that the being is enraged. *'Black Smoke/Mist People' often are simply blurry and don't appear to have much of a form. They often cause overwhelming dread and malevolence, even more so than Hat Man and most other varieties of shadow people. *'Shadow Animals' have also been reported, but are much less common. *'The Peeking Shadow' is roughly child-sized and merely peeks around corners. They appear to be curious, like many other Shadow People. *'The Red-Eyed Shadow' is considered one of the most frightening versions of a shadow person. They, as their name implies, possess glowing red eyes, and witnesses often describe them as feeling like an embodiment of evil. Possible Explanations The following are usually given as possible explanations for Shadow People: Scientific *Sleep Paralysis *Symptoms of mental illnesses such as Schizophrenia *A method for our brain to keep us aware and alert *Certain areas of the brain being stimulated Supernatural *Ghosts *Demons *The manifestation of a parallel universe *Guardians Trivia *Shadow People are often reported by Hospital Staff. They are considered bad omens in hospitals. *As they have been reported since the earliest known recorded history, they are one of the oldest supernatural beings to have been sighted. *Eerily, they have often been sighted in large groups by men and women who are dying, or near someone who is dying. *Disney's Haunted Mansion ride once featured a Shadow character playing the piano. *The Nightlanders, a group of shadow-like creatures from The Fear Mythos, were heavily inspired by and share many traits with Shadow People. Gallery 492a1772e002b394c25cb3f305b6b4ce.jpg 7238d99d6813a4a05314331922531eea.jpg 635732864758057368-596270499_nightmare.jpg b41845f578b066d6ffea0e4862515b9a.jpg Shadowman-3.jpg Rohitash-Rao-Shadow-Man-Sketch.jpg C s 18 shadow people dark version by dimelotu-d9o92wo.png|Rendered by dimelotu (Dark Version) C s 18 shadow people flashlight version by dimelotu-d9o93sj.png|Rendered by dimelotu (Flashlight Version) C s 18 shadow people breach version by dimelotu-d9o94pw.png|Rendered by dimelotu (Breach Version) C s 18 the midnight man by dimelotu-d9oag13.png|Rendered by dimelotu Creepypasta series addendum the hat man 1 by dimelotu-d9of7l9.png|Rendered by dimelotu Creepypasta series addendum the hat man 2 by dimelotu-d9ofz6u.png|Rendered by dimelotu Creepypasta series addendum corner head by dimelotu-d9p4s97.png|Rendered by dimelotu suzy_by_dimelotu-d9a5iny.png|Rendered by dimelotu long_legs_by_dimelotu-d9a5fzn.png|Rendered by dimelotu stop_staring_at_me__by_dimelotu-d99l33v.png|Rendered by dimelotu pretty_lady_by_dimelotu-d9a5g08.png|Rendered by dimelotu Shadow person by eemeling-d8i33vp.jpg|Artist: Eemeling 5eff50f6-7ac5-4cae-83a7-145720556d71.jpeg 123.jpg darkness-walks.png hqdefault.jpg sphthumb.png shadow-person-ghost-story-032014zz.jpg getting-message_clip_image002.jpg maxresdefault.jpg b027aec6ec01f5699f9d7fbf7c885f9b.jpg|Artist: gabkt|link=http://gabkt.deviantart.com/art/Creepypasta-Shadow-People-341410945 shadow-person-psychic-ghost-story-032014zz.jpg Hat man hooded figure.jpg shadow people1.jpg shadow-people.jpg Priscilla_Hernandez_The_Underliving.jpg Shadow-people (1).jpg shadow-man.jpg 47a55230993c56fd7df9bfa28975a169.jpg image1.jpg header.png my shadow man illus NEW 2.jpg hqdefault (1).jpg Moppa-Dark-Art-Russia-Shadow-of-the-Grinch.jpg Numerous-shadow-people.png fcdba280588a2e19611242b277c6cc3f.jpg Yucatan Shadow Person Concept.JPG Real-Ghost-Pictures-The-Shadow-People.jpg the-nightmare-sundance.jpg shadow_people_sketch_by_dylan_erb.jpg|By Dylan Erb|link=http://dylan-erb.deviantart.com/art/Shadow-People-sketch-105510845 phantttom_zps66f249f5.JPG 4940097_orig.jpg shadow-man____________________.jpg Creepy-Shadow-Person_photo_medium.jpg Videos URBAN LEGENDS SHADOW PEOPLE! 5 True Shadow People Stories 10 Shadow People Caught On Camera - REAL PARANORMAL EVIDENCE! SHADOW PEOPLE AND HAT MAN EXPLAINED - Sleep Paralysis Analysis What Are Shadow Creatures? Dolan Life Mysteries ft. Hellbent Shadow People, The Hat Man Who Are they? The Hat Man Paranormal Story The Hat Man Documentary The Nightmare Official Trailer 1 (2015) - Documentary HD 10 Creepy Encounters People Had with Shadow People... External Links *Official Shadow People Archives (website includes submitted stories of accounts) *mysteriousuniverse.org *Wikipedia *WSPR *anglesghosts.com *Game by dimelotu on Deviantart *Long Island Paranormal Investigators *Meta-Religion.com *Complete Paranormal Services *Darkness Walks: The Shadow People Amung Us **Interview with Author *Coast To Coast webpage on the subject of Shadow People **Another one *About.com *7 things you need to know about Shadow People *www.micahackerman.com *sciencemag Category:Creature Sightings Category:Folklore and Fairytales Category:Confirmed Influence